A discharge port for sawdust is formed behind the circular saw of the main body in the machine. A sawdust accommodating bag, a sawdust accommodating element or the like is connected with the discharge port through which the sawdust propelled rearward from the circular saw is collected into the sawdust accommodating bag. It is disclosed in JP-A 3(1991)-108401(Utility Model) and JP-A 3(1991)-112301(Utility Model) that a machine comprises a guide plate for guiding the sawdust to a discharge port thereof. The guide plate is rotatably disposed under the main body, and the guide plate has a U shape cross-section. The guide plate is raised for contacting a material to be cut in a case where the material is thick. An inclination angle of the guide plate is thereby variable to improve collection efficiency of the sawdust.
In the above-mentioned machine, however, there is a large possibility of damaging the material to be cut due to contact between the guide plate and the material. The damage to the material may be aggregated, in particular, by a slide type bench circular saw machine that is driven as sliding the main body and guide plate on the material.
Furthermore, sawdust directed into the guide plate at an angle deviated from the angle of the guide plate may be directed on a out through an open side of the plate because of the plate U shape cross section of the plate. This sawdust is not guided into the sawdust accommodating bag. It can not be expected to improve collection efficiency of the sawdust.
Improved sawdust guiding elements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,802 and 5,445,056.